生命值
Life is shown in the lower left of the screen. You can use Flasks to restore it, or invest in passives that give you increased life regeneration, or leech. Every class starts out with 50 Life, and gains +6 per level giving a base life of 644 at level 100. Strength increases Life, with every +10 node giving +5 Life. Characters do not begin with any life regeneration, but it is available from gear and passive skills. Passives There are passive skill nodes that grant additional life or a combination of bonuses including life. Other passives such as Life Regeneration and Life Leech are related to life, but do not increase maximum life. The Chaos Inoculation Keystone will reduce your Life to one, nullifying any low-life spell damage bonuses, as well as any increased life or life regen passives taken. Pain Attunement will increase your spell damage if your Life is at or below 35% (this can be achieved through Blood Magic and reserves). Blood Magic removes your Mana, letting you use your Life to cast spells. Please see the Minions page for information on Minion Life and the passives associated with them. Passives also exist which will increase the amount of Life regained from Flasks, as seen here. Life These passives either add a set amount to a character's maximum life or increase maximum life by a percentage. Life Regeneration By default, characters do not regenerate life. These passives increase life regeneration as a percentage of maximum life per second. Life Leech These passives add life leech to attacks as a percentage of physical damage dealt. The regeneration rate of life gained from life leech is capped at 20% of maximum life per second. If you have 1000 maximum life, and leech 600 life with a single attack, it will take three seconds for that life to be applied to your current life. You always get the full amount of life leeched, it is only the rate at which it regenerates that is capped - if you leech a large amount of life during a battle, you may find that the regeneration continues long after the battle is over. Similar to flasks, the regeneration from leech will stop if you reach maximum life. Life Gain on Hit These passives add a set amount of life gain on hit to attacks. When an enemy is hit by your attack, you gain an amount of life equal to combined life gain on hit bonuses from passives and all other sources. This applies to each enemy hit by your attacks, so a single attack that hits multiple targets can trigger more than one life gain on hit effect. Unlike life leech, life gained this way is restored instantly. Life Gain on Killing Blow These passives add a set amount of life gain on killing blow to attacks. When an enemy is killed by your attack, you gain an amount of life equal to combined life gain on killing blow bonuses from passives and all other sources. This effect triggers once for each enemy killed. Unlike life leech, life gained this way is restored instantly. Miscellany These passives are related to life, but don't fit into any other category.